Costumbres
by YuK-G
Summary: “Kami-sama, el karma, el destino o lo que sea que fuese que le estaba jodiendo la vida, la iba a pagar muy caro” Sasuke debe saber que para ser consentido no necesita de mentiras.


_He aquí yo de nuevo con un one-shot bastante sencillo. Espero que sea de su disfrute._

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertecen, si me pertenecieran...kukuku._

_-NaruSasu-_

_Costumbres._

"_**Kami-sama, el karma, el destino o lo que sea que fuese que le estaba jodiendo la vida, la iba a pagar muy caro" **_**Sasuke debe saber que para ser consentido no necesita de mentiras. **

La tormenta que se desataba en la ciudad obligo a todos internarse en el abrigo que era su hogar.

La fuerte lluvia junto a los truenos y los rayos, le provocaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, el vello de su cuello se erizaba y sus ojos se cerraban inconcientemente. Le estaba dando la espalda al gran ventanal que tenía en su habitación, aquel que le daba las mejores vistas de la ciudad y se acurruco más en su enorme cama.

¿Era en serio? Mierda., esto no le podía estar pasando a él.

Ladeo un poco su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro hacia el ventanal, donde las gotas de lluvia pegaban fuerte al vidrio nublando un poco la vista, de repente, el cielo se ilumino por completo y él solo pudo girar y cerrar los ojos.

Joder. No era su culpa, era instinto, costumbre, podría jurar que su cuerpo se movía por si solo.

Luego de un segundo se escucho un potente trueno que le hizo temblar de _miedo_.

Si, demonios, estaba temblando de _miedo_ por una estúpida tormenta. Con tan solo decir la palabra le daba asco, asco de si mismo por ser tan vulnerable, por no haber superado ese trauma a pesar de tener sus 20 años.

Miro la puerta, de _nuevo_ y sintió unas enormes ganas de salir _corriendo_, pero todo era demasiado patético hasta con solo pensarlo.

De nuevo una cegadora luz le obligo a cerrar los ojos y con todo el jodido orgullo inexistente, pero fantasmal que tenía se quito las sabanas y salió caminando ultra-mega-hiper rápido –quiso pensar él, para no decir _corriendo_ ya que la palabra aún era demasiado patética para su diccionario- hacía el pasillo de su apartamento.

1…2…3

Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo y se tapo los oídos…

¿Era en serio? Demonios…Kami-sama realmente lo odiaba. Él, el todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke ¿estaba sentado en el suelo de su departamento, con los ojos cerrados y tapando sus oídos por una jodida y estúpida tormenta? ¿¡Era en serio!?

Se maldijo como mínimo 50 veces y espero a que su cuerpo volviera a estar en contacto con su cerebro, más calmado estiro las piernas y apoyo su cabeza en la pared con la mirada fija en el techo.

Aún podía escuchar el golpeteo fuerte de la lluvia que de alguna manera le estaba dando algo de sueño. Cuando por fin creía tener algo de paz en toda la tormentosa noche, observo de reojo como el estudio, que estaba al lado de su habitación y con la puerta abierta, se iluminaba completamente.

….Y se pregunto, por infinita vez antes de cerrar los ojos y tapar sus oídos.

_¿¡¡¡Era en serio!!!? _

Kami-sama, el karma, el destino o lo que sea que fuese que le estaba jodiendo la vida, la iba a pagar muy caro.

Después del estruendoso sonido abrió los ojos con pesadez y con una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismo sol, se levantó y camino en dirección contraria de su habitación.

….Lo que iba a hacer, era la 2da humillación más grande de su vida.

_**~Flash Back~**_

Ese día su mamá había decidido en contra de su voluntad que se quedara a dormir en casa de su mejor amiga, ya que ella y su padre iban a ir a una fiesta de negocios por lo que llegarían muy tarde. En ese momento odio a sus padres por mandar a Itachi de intercambio a otro país.

Su odio aumento como mínimo, 3 veces al notar que esa _mejor amiga _era la madre de todas sus desgracias.

-¡Miko-chan! Lo has traído temprano –saludó aquella mujer pelirroja que destilaba alegría por todos sus poro- ¿Como has estado Sasuke-chan?

Esa mujer le caía bien, por más que intentara ridiculizarlo con el –chan, nunca le había desagradado.

-¡Kushina! Lo siento, pero surgieron unos percances y te tendré que dejar a Sasu-chan ahora-respondió sonriente la pelinegra sujetando tiernamente los hombros de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras Naruto estaba muy emocionado que su amigo se quedará a dormir y ya sabes como se pone cuando se emociona- le devolvió la sonrisa mientras abría un poco más la puerta para dejar que Sasuke pasara- Está en su cuarto Sasuke-chan…creo que te sabes el camino de memoria ¿ne?- el pequeño se sonrojo tiernamente provocándole una pequeña carcajada- Tranquilo, yo luego voy con ustedes me quedaré un rato hablando con tu madre.

-Si, no te preocupes Sasu-chan-le dio un corto abrazo- Vendremos por ti mañana por la tarde ¿vale? Pórtate bien. Te quiero- y le besó la mejilla.

El pequeño pelinegro se había puesto más colorado de lo que estaba. Le gustaba que su madre fuera cariñosa con el, pero cuando estaban en la calle le daba cierta vergüenza. Le devolvió el abrazo y entro en aquella modesta casa.

Si, era imposible no saberse el camino hacía el cuarto de Naruto, lo visitaba como mínimo 3 veces por semana.

Suspiro y puso cara de mala leche ¿Qué? Era la costumbre.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde insultándose, peleando, lanzándose cosas, riendo y jugando. Kushina se sentía feliz de estar en un ambiente lleno de armonía y alegría. Llegada la noche, cenaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto donde el dormiría.

Cuando llego, observo el futon extendido al lado del de su rubio amigo y sin esperar se recostó en el. Estaba cansado.

-Oi, idiota.

-…

-¡Oi!

-…

-¡Te estoy hablando Sasu~ke idiota! –sintió como una almohada le dio en el rostro obligándolo a mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

-…-Sasuke le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-¿Qué?

-Tsk…-Naruto entrecerró los ojos y señalo la ventana- Esta empezando a llover, tú, idiota. Y según lo que dijo Oto-san lloverá muy fuerte…hasta con truenos.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo le temo a la lluvia?- sonrió prepotentemente irritando al rubio-¿No será acaso que eres tu el que tiene miedo aquí, gatito asustadizo?

Naruto le miro enojado por varios segundos pero luego volvió a sonreír alegremente.

-Que va, Uzumaki Naruto no le tiene miedo a nada'ttebayo-respondió mientras se acostaba en su futon.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un tiempo mirando el techo, cómodos ante la falta de ruido.

-Ne' Sasuke…-el aludido no movió ni un dedo- Mi Oka-san dice que es bueno dormir con alguien que te inspire confianza cuando tienes miedo y no puedes dormir…Así que no dudes en venir a mi cuando te suceda eso ¿ne? –no fue una sonrisa burlona ni una sonrisa prepotente, solo fue eso, una sonrisa y si no fuera porque Sasuke estaba contando hasta 10 para evitar molerlo a golpes, lo hubiera notado.

-Eres un idiota sin remedio, Naruto-se giro dándole la espalda al rubio con intensiones de dormir. Estaba demasiado enojado como para seguir esa estúpida conversación.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Eran la 1:00 de la madrugada y no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Los estúpidos truenos y los estúpidos rayos le estaban, como decirlo menos patético, oh si, matando del miedo.

No podía creer que justamente hoy se iba a desatar una tormenta de ese tipo. Odiaba, mega odiaba admitirlo, pero sí, siempre le había tenido miedo a las tormentas.

Miró a su acompañante y lo observo dormir tan profundamente, que por primera vez en su corta vida de 7 años sintió envidia de Uzumaki Naruto. Fue en ese momento que supo que cometería un gran error, uno que en el futuro le traería problemas, lo sabía, pero era eso o mojar su pijama.

Se destapó y gateo quedamente hasta el futon contrario y lo observo por un largo tiempo, dudoso, pero de nuevo toda la habitación se ilumino y sin dudarlo dos veces se metió y se acurruco entre las sabanas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y espero que el ruido pasara, después solo se escuchaba la lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

Sacó la cabeza y miro temeroso a su acompañante rezando a los dioses por que éste no se hubiera despertado. Suspiro tranquilo al verlo en la misma posición de antes, se acomodó mejor y se dejo llevar por el tibio calor que emanaba el futon de Naruto, no sabía si era porque era de otro material o tenía que ver con que el rubio estuviera ahí, pero se sentía muy bien. Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, se juró que despertaría antes que el rubio para regresar a su futon, evitaría a toda costa ser encontrado en esa situación tan penosa y vergonzosa luego de haberlo negado tanto.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía en ese momento, es que Naruto estaba despierto, oh sí, muy despierto y sonriendo encantadoramente.

_**~End Flash Back~**_

Abrió la habitación de un portazo y camino hasta posicionarse al lado de la cama, observó con odio mal contenido al ocupante de la misma y con todo el enojo que podía tener –y el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que volviera a tronar- le pateo con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

-¿¡Qué, qué!?-Naruto despertó exaltado y miro para todos lados preocupado- ¿¡Pero que mierd…!?- pero cuando miro a un lado de la cama observó a un pelinegro totalmente recostado en donde se suponía que era el lugar donde se había quedado dormido-¿…teme?

-Cállate y duerme- contesto cortante dándole la espalda dispuesto a dormir por fin.

-¡Tú, insensible de mierda ¿Quién te crees para despertarme de esta manera?!-espetó furioso el rubio señalándole pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Naruto miro su espalda por eternos minutos hasta que cayó en cuenta de su alrededor, notando la gran tormenta que se desataba fuera del apartamento. Entendiendo todo sonrío tiernamente, se volvió a arropar y se acercó al cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Me tocas y te castro- habló duramente pero eso le sabía muy poco a Naruto.

Sasuke lo sabía, pero de todas maneras no perdía nada al intentarlo. Sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura atrayéndole hasta que su espalda choco con un pecho demasiado acogedor. Sentía el corazón de Naruto latir, la respiración en su nuca y aquel agradable olor a dulce embriagarle por completo.

-Quítame si quieres- le susurró en el oído con la voz ligeramente ronca, para luego enterrar la nariz en sus oscuros cabellos aspirando su aroma aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres una molestia, Uzumaki- respondió con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y sueño.

Aquella posición, aquel abrazo, aquel estúpido rubio le había relajado más de lo debido dejándole completamente vulnerable; cuando por fin estaba a punto de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo escucho a lo lejos un trueno, pero tan lejano que no le dio importancia.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Abrazó más aquel fuerte cuerpo y cayó dormido.

Que más daba, ya mañana le aclarará las cosas al idiota antes de que este se emocione, ese rubio debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, no fue su culpa que se acostumbrará a sus mimos, fue culpa de Naruto ya que el se los ofreció desde un principio.

Puede que Sasuke aún le tuviera miedo a las tormentas pero Naruto sabía bien que esas eran solo excusas para ocultar la verdad. Algún día le haría entender que no necesita tener miedo para que el le consienta, si solo se lo pidiese, el estuviera más que encantado de hacerlo.


End file.
